Custody
by onelildustbunni
Summary: Laura and Julian end up sharing custody of a bunch of things. Starting with a dive bar. The only problem is they're on opposite sides of the fight...AU, on sails the Helix ship! (Hellion and X-23) Expect swearing, comedy, drama, and much WTF'ness because life.
1. Chapter 1- This Seat Taken?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an alternate universe, a world in which mutant concentration camps have taken place, and they are fighting to survive. Laura and Julian and everyone is in their late 20's here. Also, Laura is an AU version that I occasionally write, her base traits being intact, but with some noticeable differences. The "baby" referenced here is Hope. The setting is inspired by the Messiah Complex storyline that took place in the X-men comics years ago. Hope some enjoy! :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _This Seat Taken?_

* * *

Laura gazed blearily at the aged wooden countertop of the bar, visible between her elbows. She was on her fifth absinthe for the evening, and things weren't even getting fuzzy yet. They _needed_ to get fuzzy, soon. Or she wasn't sure what she would do.

Earlier tonight, she and Nori and Ruth had been consulting with Irene Adler, otherwise known as Destiny, about the future baby. The one Irene had called "the messiah." More than once. They were trying to get more details, such as when she had, or would, be born, and where, which was tough given that Irene was partially senile. But then Magneto's groupies showed up. They called themselves the Acolytes. She and Nori had a few other names for them.

Normally, their appearance wouldn't have been a problem. The Acolytes weren't very competent, and usually the X team walked away the victors of whatever squabble they started. Except somehow, they seemed to have recruit a new member. A telekinetic. Laura had no idea where he'd come from, since all the telekinetics were supposed to be dead now. But he had crashed through the roof with the others tonight. He smirked and said "That's her, right?!" and thenproceeded to slam Laura around the room with his mind, pausing only to screw up Nori's fight with Mercury. When Laura had seized the opportunity and tried to eviscerate him, he had made a flicking motion with his metal finger, and she had been sent through the wall. And the next three buildings.

She hadn't stood a chance. They had lost, and now the Acolytes had Adler. Which meant they were now a step ahead.

Laura slumped her face into her folded arms, her eyes squeezed shut as she wallowed in her shame and misery. She was dimly aware of the door in the background. It was a pretty noisy night, with two groups playing pool, a party in a corner booth, and a bunch of randoms crowding around the tables and the bars.

Logan would be so disappointed if he knew how badly she'd failed. He probably had a whole slew of tricks up his sleeve for dealing with telekinetics. And he'd have figured all those tricks outby himself. Why couldn't she just think like him? Even with all her training, she would never be good enough for the mantle. She was just a poor excuse.

Yep, she needed more. She raised her head and held up her fingers to flag down the bartender, but he rushed by her, too busy to notice.

A scent drifted under her nose, and she stiffened. She knew that smell.

"This seat taken?"

She whirled around on her stool, her hand forming a fist, her lip curling. " _You._ "

The telekinetic shrugged. He was wearing jeans and one of those dumb "Magneto Was Right" t-shirts now, but she would recognize him even without her enhanced senses, given that he was stupid enough not to conceal his face when they had fought earlier. He was also wearing the same leather jacket, his metal hands shoved deeply into the pockets.

"…" Laura closed her eyes, took a breath. She should kill him, right here, right now. But she liked this bar a lot. A _lot._ They were the only ones within a reasonable distance of HQ and that had been willing to serve her more than one absinthe. Which was the only beverage that had any effect on her anymore, since she had officially graduated from tequila school after drinking an entire bottle and getting only a twenty-minute buzz.

And although this was a pretty legitimate shithole, she would probably get banned if she straight up murdered someone in front of forty-six witnesses. Forty-eight, since a couple had just walked in. Wait, no, forty-six—they were really high right now. She could smell two different kinds of drugs.

But she could fight him, at least. Maybe a good bar fight would make her feel better, anyway. Yeah. She slid off her stool and made to swing her fist at his face, hard. Except she followed her fist with her entire body, and was heading straight for the gross looking floor.

The telekinetic caught her by the elbows, raising his eyebrows. "You alright there?"

Laura tried to tell him to fuck off. It came out as a garbled string of letters, and possibly some numbers. She closed her eyes. Her head was spinning. Then—"Hyurrk!"

"What the—" he pushed her away. "Ugh."

She finished vomiting, then wiped her arm over her mouth, glaring at him. Good. She _hoped_ she had hit him. He deserved nothing less. Well, maybe a gut full of her claws. Yeah. "You. 'N me. 'N…out…out room…out…of door?"

"…" He grimaced. "Someone's lit."

"You know her?" the bartender asked, leaning over the counter.

"Uh." The telekinetic shrugged. "In passing."

"Well, get her the fuck out of my bar."

"I said—"

"And _I_ said, get her out!" The man glared at him. "Anyone drinking straight absinthe causes trouble, they're banned. She just took a swing at you _and_ puked on the floor…which I doubt she's going to clean up anytime soon."

"I'll…I'll clean it." Laura held up her hand. "Gimme…five."

"Honey, five minutes won't make a damn of difference."

Laura paused, then gave him her best attempt at a sober response. "Excuse me, I have an accelrated metabolomism. I'll be sober as…one of them…god guys…at a funeral in a few." Even as she spoke, her slur was starting to disappear, vomiting having helped a great deal.

The bartender paused, probably considering how large her tabs were, and how she always paid in full at the end of the evening. "First time for everything I guess. Mop's in the corner when you're ready." He pointed.

"Cool." Laura waited until he had turned away again, then sagged backward onto her stool. And almost fell over again.

"Jesus." The telekinetic's forehead was wrinkled. "I came to celebrate kicking your ass…but now I'm not sure it means much."

She glared at him. "Fuck off…and… _die_."

He gave her a shit-eating grin. "I'll think about it. So…this is the famous Wolverine's watering hole, huh?"

"I'm not…tellin you…shit."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Can we at least agree to a cease fire, so we can both bask in the shitiness of this place?"

"Um." Laura gazed at him unsteadily. "No. That's going to…to…be a problem for me. Since I want to…punch you…inside your face."

He gazed at her, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. "Guess that's why they call you that."

"Call me what?" Laura wrinkled her nose. "Who? Where? I'll kick them…shitless."

Now he was smirking. "You aren't going to clean that mess up, are you?"

"What mess?"

He paused, then reached his metal hand out. It glowed green, then her vomit puddle began to float upward. "I should really dump this on you."

"…" Laura watched him mistrustfully.

"But I won't." He nodded his head to the side, and the mess sailed into the nearest trash can, then he dusted his hands off, still smirking. "You could thank me."

She said nothing.

"Or not." His smirk faded slightly. "Seriously. I don't know you as a person…but that means I don't have anything against you either. Cease fire?"

"God." Laura closed her eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to agree to this…but _fine._ " She opened them again and sneered at him. "But I don't…wanna…talk to you…or be near you…or even be reminded you exist." She paused. "We can split the bar…rotating schedule. I'll get it Monday… through Wednesday…and Friday through…Sunday." Pause. "And I also get it anytime we end up fighting." Pause. "I might…take it…on Thursdays…too."

"That is the shittiest deal anyone's ever tried to cut me." He paused. "And, what the fuck? Are we talking about who gets custody of a _dive bar?_ "

"…possibly." Laura's eyes narrowed. "This is your only…option. Dirt bag."

He raised his eyebrows. "Here's a counteroffer. I get to enjoy the bar equally, with none of your shitty conditions…or I just kick your ass out the door with a thought. How about that?"

Laura gritted her teeth. Then she decided the buzz really wasn't worth the distress. She could only imagine the look Sooraya would give her if she knew she was talking to this asshole right now, anyway. So she shoved him out of her way and stomped toward the door.

The street outside was dark. Deserted. Laura blinked. How long had she _been_ there? It was only six o' clock when she walked in, still nursing the big tear across her abdomen, from the piece of glass that had tried to cut her in half.

Behind her, the door opened. "Bartender's calling you to settle your tab."

Laura closed her eyes, then reached in her pocket for her money. And there was nothing. Her eyes snapped open again. "Mother fucker."

The telekinetic had the nerve to snort. "You can't be serious."

Laura sighed. "I'm done with you." _Snkkt!_

 _VRRRMMMM!_

She skidded into a brick building across the street, then scrambled up, snarling. "You're _dead!_ "

But there was no one there. She paused, confused. She hadn't heard him fly off. What was happening? Was this some sort of trick? She stood in place for a while, eventually retracting her claws with a _snakt!_

The bar door opened again, and he reemerged, his forehead wrinkled. "Jesus! You drank _two hundred dollars_ of _absinthe?!_ "

Laura paused. "I only had five shots. Maybe six."

He shook his head. "Try _eighteen._ "

She hesitated. "That can't be right. I was counting. Hard."

The telekinetic smirked again. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Okay." She wrinkled her nose at him. "Well, we going to do this fight or what?"

He rolled his eyes. "I just paid your tab."

Laura's mouth dropped open. "Why would you do that?!"

He shrugged. "I don't have a clue. I was going to use it for hooking up, too, so congrats on ruining my evening."

"Suck a bag of dicks." She stomped away, to her bike, parked down the street.

He followed. "Whoa. You are _not_ driving."

"I am so—" Laura's keys shot into his palm with a _clank._ "That is really fucking unfair!"

"Isn't it." He shoved them into his pocket. "I'll get you a cab, if you want."

"No thanks." Laura paused. "I don't want to be in your debt, at all. The next time I'm stabbing you in the face…whoever you are."

He grinned. "Doesn't it have to happen at least _once_ for there to be a _next time?_ "

"…" Laura glared at him. _Snkkt!_ Then she unexpectedly burst into tears. Loud, hot, wet, messy tears. She kicked the pavement, shoved her bike over, then started to stomp away. How could she have failed so completely? She didn't deserve to use Logan's mantle anymore.

"Hey! Come back!" He was jogging after her.

Laura whirled around. "Leave. Me. _Alone!_ " She gritted her teeth.

"I didn't mean to make you _cry_."

"Shut _up._ "

"No, I'm serious…I shouldn't have said that. I just…you know, you're kind of a legend and…I was pretty pumped up that I beat you." He paused. " _Was."_

She glared at him. "Would you like to rub some actual dirt in my wounds, too?"

"I didn't…grr." He folded his arms. "Hey. I came out here to get drunk and laid. Not to play word games with a sore loser who just cost me two hundred dollars…and who's crying coz she didn't get to stab me in the face."

"I never _asked_ you to pay my tab." Laura wiped her nose on her sleeve, then wrinkled it. "I've been telling you to get lost for quite a while now."

"Can't help myself." He grinned. "You're like a trainwreck. I can't look away."

"…" Laura turned and started walking away, shoving her hands into her pockets. Her gait was still unsteady, and she swayed several times, but she wasn't about to fall down anymore. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh night air, trying to relax. It was just one fight. Yeah, an important one, but that didn't mean the Acolytes had won the war. It was just a learning experience for her. Just a reminder not to get too cocky, or little pricks like that would gain the upper hand.

There was a humming noise, to her left. She looked over her shoulder, to see that he was following her, floating in the air.

"Go away." She made a whisking motion with her hand. "Shoo."

"Can't." He paused. "I feel responsible."

"Responsible for what?"

He shrugged. "Seeing you home? Making sure you don't get attacked?"

"By who? _You?_ "

He paused, then grinned. "Yeah, I see your point. But that was…different. We _had_ to fight. For the goal. The team. But like I said earlier…nothing personal."

Laura curled her lip. "Then there's nothing personal about _this_ , either."

"This is _only_ personal."

"Whatever." She kept walking.

"So, how'd you come to be on the wrong side? All jokes aside, you don't strike me as a loser."

"I don't have to justify myself to you."

"I'm curious."

"…" Laura stopped. Her head was beginning to clear. "Okay. Enough. Please. Seriously. Stop following me. We fought, you won— _the one fight_ —and that's it. There's no need for us to keep interacting."

He shrugged. "Okay." He pointed back the way they had come. "Uh, your keys are going to be with your friend back there."

"I don't have any…oh." Laura wrinkled her nose. "Just give them to me."

"No. I'm not letting you drive."

"I'll come back for it in the morning."

He eyed her skeptically. "Honest?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cross my heart and hope to die, if that makes your twisted conscience feel any better."

He fished in his pocket and tossed her the keys. "See ya around."

Laura caught them, then started walking again.


	2. Chapter 2- Making Logan Proud

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next chapter! This story is interesting to write. It has a fun premise but a serious undertone.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _Making Logan Proud_

* * *

Laura turned her head as the door opened. "Oh come _on!_ " she mumbled under her breath, her fingers tightening on her glass.

She had just come for a few beers tonight, to relax after a grueling day filled with losses, but also victories. She had managed to locate an early pregnancy record for the baby from the hospital before the Acolytes had caught wind of it, even though they now had Irene Adler to tell them what was going to happen next. But then they _had_ shown up, and a relatively simple intelligence mission had turned into a full-fledged power fight. The goddamn telekinetic had managed to best her again, snatching the folder out of her hand with his annoying mind, then sending her through a wall. And bringing the roof down on her. But what he didn't know was she had photographic memory. And she had looked through the files right before he got there.

So, she was in a fairly good mood. Although it hadn't been a win, it hadn't been a complete loss, either. They still stood a fighting chance at finding the baby before the Acolytes did. And now, they knew that the baby already _did_ exist. Salvation might be close at hand.

"Hey!" he called. He had the nerve to _wave_ , and walk over, like they hadn't just been duking it out only three hours ago.

Laura closed her eyes and sipped her beer.

He reached her. "How's it going?"

Silence. She kept her eyes closed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I kind of tossed you around today." He paused. "But…I know you heal. I'd never do that if I thought you might actually get hurt."

"Please tell me that was a bad joke." Her tone was icy.

"I meant—"

"I was picking _nails_ out of my _stomach._ I don't feel like talking to you ever."

He paused again. "Well, I didn't think—"

"For a guy with brain powers, you do very little thinking." Laura looked down at her beer. "I don't want to talk because I don't want to waste my time on you. You're clearly an idiot. I mean, who names themselves _Hell Boy?_ " She had heard Unuscione shout his name at one point.

"Whoa. Tell me how you _really_ feel." He leaned on the back of his stool-chair. "Name's Hellion, not Hell Boy." He paused. "Well, actually, it's—"

"Stop." Laura glared at him. "I don't want to be your friend. We're at _war_."

"No we're not."

"Excuse me?"

Hellion grinned. "We're just competing for the same prize." Pause. "I kind of like you."

Laura shot him a look. "I did _not_ just hear you say that."

"Oh come on." He leaned on his elbow now. "You're interesting. I am, too. I don't give a fuck if we're playing for different teams."

"I do." She took another sip. "If you're here to drink…drink. I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine."

He was silent for a long, long while afterward, broken only when he flagged down the bartender for a Corona, which he drank quietly.

Laura almost forgot he was there, her thoughts wandering away. Back to the baby, like they always did. Was it possible she could undo all this? The fear? The concentration camps? The sadness? The losses? Would Logan come back? How would the baby _do_ it? Why—

"So, what's your name again?"

"Laura." She paused. "Shit."

He grinned. "Laura Shit?"

She gave him a flat look. "I told you. I don't want to be friends."

"Don't think you have a choice."

"Uhh. Yes I do." She curled her lip. "You're an Acolyte. That's all I need to know."

"Sure, we don't agree on politics." He paused. "But I'm sure we have _some_ stuff in common—"

"Politics?!" Laura stared at him. "You think this is _politics?_ "

Hellion paused. "Maybe it's a bit more than that. Not enough to keep me from wanting to get to know you better."

"No." Laura gritted her teeth. "You're willing to take a symbol for _peace_ and twist it to your purposes. Which are absolutely disgusting. You think you're part of a master race? I don't want your friendship."

"I don't buy into _all_ of it." Hellion gave her a serious look. "I don't think humans are worthless. I'm just tired of being treated like _I'm_ worthless." He raised his metal hand and forearm, made a fist. "You want to know where these came from?"

"Nope."

"Come on. Ask me." He paused, gave her a challenging look. "Everyone does."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "You know how many times I've had things cut off? Or been set on fire? Or thrown through a wall, by both humans _and_ mutants?"

"Yeah, but you heal."

"Still hurts every damn time." Laura wrinkled her nose. "The more you talk, the less I want you to. You're just…insufferable."

"Don't you mean irresistible?"

"Hah!" Laura grinned, leaned forward. "I _really_ hope you're not trying to get into my pants."

"Nope." He grinned back at her. "If I were trying, I'd already be in them."

She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Hey, look who learned some manners."

Laura didn't answer. She finished her beer, reached in her pocket and pulled out some crumpled bills, then dropped them on the counter beside her empty glass and slid off her stool, shaking her head as she headed for the door.

She was getting on her bike when he suddenly appeared beside her.

"But the night's just getting started." He leaned forward, gripping her handle bars. "Maybe I'll get drunk with you this time."

She gunned the motor.

He didn't flinch. "On me." He paused. "As much as you want. I'm buying."

Laura paused, too, raising her eyebrow. "Stubborn."

He grinned. "Wolverine's calling me stubborn. Is that a compliment?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not actually Wolverine. I'm fighting in his honor."

"I know." He paused. "But people are calling you that…so you're doing _something_ right."

She gazed at him for a moment, for the first time actually seeing him. He did look appealing, with a youthful look about him, dark hair, and his eyes, bright blue now that they weren't glowing. If he had been a complete stranger, she knew he'd end up being a notch on her bedpost. But she couldn't forget that, just a couple of hours ago, he had run into her fight with Mercury. A fight that was on the verge of winning, having ripped a wire out of the dilapidated wall behind her to use as a kind of taser, keeping her from snatching the file. And then, the file shot to his fingertips. Followed by his causing her a massive amount of pain.

Her lip curled. "Give up already."

"Aw." He sighed. "Thought I really had you that time."

"Never." She nodded her head to the side. "Shoo fly."

"See you at the next fight, I guess."

"Whatever." She drove off.

* * *

Several days passed, and Laura filled her time with training exercises.

They all went the same as now. She gritted her teeth and charged at the redheaded woman for the millionth time, only to be swept backwards as her opponent raised her hand. Goddamn telekinetics! How the hell would the real Wolverine have handled this? She tried jamming her claws into the ground, but that barely slowed her motion, since they just sliced through everything like a hot knife through butter. She finally gave up and allowed herself to be slammed into the metal wall again. She closed her eyes. A hot shower would feel good right about now. "Computer, end Marvel Girl scenario."

Jean Grey flickered, then disappeared. She slumped back against the wall, exhausted. There had to be something, something she was overlooking. Some weakness he had. Maybe gadgets? A sound device? Laura gritted her teeth. That felt like cheating. She was proud of always relying only on her own powers and skills. Which meant there was no chance of being caught without them, as could happen with equipment.

She finally got to her feet and straightened her uniform. Yellow and blue weren't the most flattering colors for her, but that came with the mantle, and she wasn't about to change that. At least, not until she had really made it _hers_. And she was a far cry from that yet.

Laura headed upstairs, only to encounter Nori on her way down.

"Oh good. Situation room." Nori grinned. "Another lead on the baby. Second trimester ultrasound."

Laura followed her in, her eyebrows drawn together. Looked like she wasn't going to get the shower she had been looking forward to.

 **…**

"God, abandoned hospitals are _creepy_." Josh murmured this, as they walked up the hallway.

"Especially when they're all burned." Nori angled her flashlight higher, revealing scorch marks on the ceiling. "Wonder if this is related somehow."

"How? We're here for a prenatal ultrasound, not birth." Laura eyed the record room door. The knob was still intact. _Snkkt! SHLUNK!_ As she jammed her claw in through the lock, then kicked the door open and walked in.

Inside were rows and rows of filing cabinets. Laura raised her eyebrows, and headed for the "S" section. Louise Spalding. That was the name of the mother. She felt a momentary thrill, at the idea that she might finally see the goal of all her efforts. It would make everything feel concrete, real. She reached the cabinet and opened the drawer, then began to run her fingers over the tabs, until reaching "Sp." Opening it, she was confronted by the cover sheet. Her eyes skimmed over it greedily, searching for anything they could use. A practitioner's name, an address, anything. Especially a date. But just as it had been for the last record, this was all bare, except for the name, and some descriptions about the baby's development. The "complications" field was blank, indicating that the baby should have been born healthy. Assuming it had been born already.

"Flip it over." Nori's voice was terse.

Laura did so, and they all gazed on the messiah baby: a vaguely human-shaped white blob in a dark space.

"Woah." Josh was gaping. "Surreal."

"Yeah." Nori sighed. "I guess this is a bit more than we knew, at least it's healthy…"

Laura flicked back to the record page, then pointed. "Look." Under the "sample(s)" field was listed "Medtech Laboratories."

"I guess I know where we're going next."

* * *

Laura crept down the laboratory corridor, all of her senses on high alert. Ruth had confirmed that a test tube full of amniotic fluid was here, taken from the mother in the second trimester in routine tests for genetic abnormalities. She had been in her late thirties, an older pregnancy. It could be the key to what they were looking for, to locating the child. Maybe. If there was some hint in her DNA…or maybe Ruth could even use it to find her. Somehow.

Either way, here Laura was, trying to steal it. Alone, so that the Acolytes wouldn't notice the whole team heading off to a particular location. In fact, they had headed across town, in the other direction, as a decoy.

It seemed to have worked. So far. She slipped into the storage room labelled HISTOLOGY, not turning on the lights, her night vision picking up all the details of the stainless steel freezers just fine. Rows and rows of appliances, filled with test tubes full of various tissues and fluids, all cryogenically preserved, just in case samples would be needed later for historical purposes. Was this a historical purpose? She headed to fridge P-51, her brows drawn together, opening the clasps of the clamshell case she was carrying. _Crreeak,_ as she opened the door. She leaned in and began to comb through the rows of vials with her fingers. _Spalding, Anne…Spalding, Francine…Spalding, Louise._ Her fingers paused on the lid of this vial, but something made her move back to _Spalding, Francine._ Slowly, carefully, she pulled it out of the slot, pressed it into the foam case, then closed it and redid the clasps.

She tensed, hearing footsteps in the hall. Then— _Vrrrm!_

"No!" Laura held onto the case with all her might, skidding across the floor and into Hellion's hands.

He grinned at her. "Package deal, huh?"

She glared at him. "Let go."

His grin faded. "Can't do that."

"…" Her eyebrows drew together. Then she headbutted him, hard.

"OOOOPH—" he stumbled backward into the wall, and Laura began to run as fast as she could, hugging the case against her front, toward the rendezvous point, where the team should be arriving about now.

 _Vrrrm!_

"NO!" She skidded backwards again, her boots making squeaking sounds as she tried to fight the pull of his thoughts. But it wasn't working.

"That…that really fucking _hurt!"_ he snapped, spinning him around to face him. His lip was bleeding, as was his nose.

"It was supposed to." She paused. "I should have gutted you."

"Give me the case." He gritted his teeth. "Or I'll hurt you, too."

"Come and get it."

He made a fist, and she rose into the air. Then she was soaring up, up, up, through floors, ceilings, and finally out a window. The case was gone. She shrieked as she began to fall, backward, into nothingness. She managed to turn around and saw she was about fifteen stories up, dropping like a stone. The ground was rushing toward her. She could see her bike, she was about to— _WHAM!_

"Don't piss me off." Hellion had grabbed her around the waist and was setting her down on a rooftop across from the laboratory. His expression was stern. "I didn't want to hurt you…and I wasn't going to…then you made me see fucking _stars._ " He paused. "So. You just sit here and think about what you did."

Laura glared at him. "No, _you_ think about what you did."

He grinned. "See you later, sour grapes." And then he was gone, a green dot in the night sky.

She waited a while, then climbed down the building, stabbing her claws deeply into the brick for leverage. Then she headed back into the laboratory, pleased with herself for her quick thinking. A few minutes later, she was rejoining Nori and the others.

"We saw Hellion approaching." Sooraya's eyebrows were drawn together. "Did he—" she noticed the lack of the clamshell case. "Oh no."

Nori gritted her teeth. "God _damn_ him. We've got to stop being so soft. Take him out permanently."

"Maybe." Laura fished in her pocket and pulled out the vial. "Or we could just count on him being all brawn and no actual brain."

"Thatta girl!" Josh was grinning, as was Sooraya.

Laura wrinkled her nose. "Let's not test our luck and get out of here before anyone figures it out."

* * *

Laura did her best to look irritated as she sat at the bar, her fingers wrapped around a glass. But she was actually feeling pretty good about herself, for once. She wondered when they would figure out that they had the wrong vial. The curiosity may or may not have been involved with her decision to come here tonight.

The door opened in the background, and she could sense him walking toward her. She steeled herself for the usual teasing. But he sat down without so much as a word to her, even after he'd flagged down the bartender and received his drink.

Finally, Laura glanced at him. "Shitty night?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Kind of." He had two dark rings around his eyes, and his lip was still split. Probably from the headbutt.

She refrained from grinning. _That_ would make Logan proud, if he were still here. "See, I told you—"

"You're the one who took it to the next level." He closed his eyes. "No one was there. No one would've seen if we shared the vial. No reason to be a dick."

She blinked. "Uh, why would I _share?_ "

He shrugged and drained the rest of his glass.

Laura arched her eyebrows. "How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"As soon as I realized that was too easy." Hellion sat back in his chair, drummed his metal fingers on the counter top. "You're really something, you know that?"

"So you keep saying." Unable to help herself, she finally grinned, then held up her fingers to the bartender. "Absinthe and…whatever the hell this loser wants."

Hellion glared at her, then closed his eyes. "Same."

"Brave little mortal." She paused. "Sure you can handle it?"

"I'm not the one who got so drunk she couldn't stand straight." His tone was still stiff. As if he was offended.

Laura rolled her eyes. Good. Maybe now he would _get it,_ the fact that there was no way they could be friends and enemies at the same time.

* * *

"Look…don't feel _bad_ just coz…coz I kicked your ass. With my…outwits." Laura was saying, her arm slung around Hellion's shoulder as she leaned into him. The bar counter was littered with empty glasses.

His glassy eyes focused on hers as he listened, his eyebrows drawn together, but he was making no move to get away.

"It…it happens." Laura paused. "I'm…lever…haha! No. _Clever._ I knew there was something missing there."

"Yeah." He frowned. "I got yelled at…by three…three…uh, people."

"That SUCKS." Laura patted his other shoulder. "Dude…you want…I could kick some asses for you…I know a guy…er…girl…"

Hellion grinned slightly. "Thanks. But I think…think I got it."

"Fine." Laura glanced at him out of the side of her eye. "Thought you were all…all about us being friends or someshit."

"I am." He glanced at her, too. "Don't need you to…to do shit for me…for that."

"Thas' what…what I do best." She paused. "Kick ass…for my friends."

"Me too." He paused. "Wonder what else…we…we…common something."

Laura gave him a long look, then leaned forward and kissed him, hard. He offered no resistance, his hand burying itself in her hair. A few moments later and she was on his lap, pinning him into the counter, sending glasses tumbling off and to the floor where they shattered. Neither noticed.

"Hey!" the bartender snapped, poking them apart with the handle of his broom. "Time you guys settle up and get the hell outta here."

Laura glared at the man. Hellion blinked, his hands still on her waist. After a moment, he dug something out of his pocket, and dropped it on the bar. "Come on." He lowered her carefully to the ground, then took her hand and led her out of the bar, both weaving heavily.


	3. Chapter 3 - This Terrible Thing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for all the reviews! Glad this story seems enjoyable. Apologies for taking a while to update, it's been a rough couple of months with two near-deaths in my family. Also, I am having (minor) surgery tomorrow, so the next update may be a little while off, a few weeks at least. I will try to update again ASAP. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3  
** _This Terrible Thing_

* * *

Laura opened her eyes slowly to a strange ceiling. The pattern was unfamiliar. She had spent a good deal of time gazing at the one in her room, and so she knew immediately that she was not looking at hers.

And then it struck her. She wasn't alone. She inhaled with a _snff,_ then closed her eyes and ground the heels of her palms into her face. Oh no she hadn't.

But there was no denying it. She could hear him breathing beside her, sleeping. His skin pressed up against hers. One of his arms was actually curled around her waist, his metal fingers tucked against her stomach. Her nose wrinkled, and she reached down, slipped it off, then slid out of the bed and began to collect her clothes from his floor. They were scattered. All over. She was as quiet as possible, moving slowly, controlling her breathing, even moving out to the living room to pull them on. She was momentarily distracted by the sight of this and the nearby kitchen. The place wasn't big, but it sure was luxurious. Leather couch. Marble counter tops. Stainless steel appliances. Not at all the shithole she would have figured he would have. Then again, he was a criminal. Who knew where he had gotten the money?

She pulled on her clothes quietly, even making sure her bra didn't snap as she adjusted the band and straps. Finally, she shrugged her jacket on and moved to the door, reached for the knob.

 _Vrrrm!_

"AHHH!" She flailed her arms, trying to grab onto something, but failed and tumbled back into the bed.

"Morning." He grinned down at her, somewhat carefully because of his split lip. "You weren't _going_ somewhere, were you?"

"…" She closed her eyes. "Look. I just barely remember running into you last night. I must have been really, really wasted to agree to this."

"To agree to this?" He raised his eyebrow. "Actually…you're the one who started kissing _me._ "

"No I didn't." Laura's tone was not as filled with confidence as she would have liked.

"Yeah you did."

She glared at him. "Why did you take advantage of me then?"

"I was drunk, too." He paused. "You kissed me, and then we got kicked out of the bar…came here…I think there were more shots…maybe…and…" he shrugged. "Here we are."

Laura arched her eyebrows. "Right where you wanted."

"No!" He sat up, glared at her. "I keep talking to you because I like you. And I want to be friends. _Not_ because I was trying to be a sleezeball."

"Oh yeah?" But Laura's tone was much quieter. She sighed, closed her eyes. "I just…I can't get over what you're a part of. You say you're fighting for your rights, but Magneto…he's not just doing that." She paused. "He's a genocidal monster."

Hellion shrugged. "Maybe. At the same time… _he_ had Forge make my hands. _He's_ the one who busted me out of that camp. Gave me hope. Made me realize that what humans are doing to us are wrong."

She frowned. "It _is_ wrong. But more war isn't going to fix anything. And what Magneto has planned…" she shook her head. "He wants to kill them all. All humans. Whether or not they're on our side. Whether or not—"

"You don't have to tell me about who I'm following." He leaned forward, tilted up her chin with his finger. "You're one of us. You should be on our side. By _my_ side." His voice was earnest.

She smacked his hand aside, her lip curling. "I'll never be one of you. I have humans that I _love._ That taught me about kindness. Family. I'll do anything to protect them." She paused. "And you're willing to force a child to become a mass murderer. I have a _major_ problem with that."

"That's not what she'll be!" Hellion gritted his teeth. "She's going to fix things. Bring back all the mutants that used to exist, so we won't be an endangered species anymore."

"And then she's going to kill all the humans." Laura smiled grimly at him. "Don't try to pretend you don't know about Magneto's cleansing plan."

He hesitated. "Sacrifices have to be made."

"Right." She got to her feet again. "I don't want to listen to this anymore. Let me leave, before I try something." Pause. "And I can promise you, it won't feel good."

Hellion ran a hand through his hair, closed his eyes. "Can we just _try_ not talking about this for a bit? Please. Give me a chance."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Come be an X-man, then."

"I can't." He looked at her again, his eyebrows drawing together, his mouth curving into a frown. "I believe in this. What I'm doing. I…I _saw_ things in the camp. Things that are way, way more fucked up than just getting my hands lopped off." He paused. "I'm fighting for people I love, too. The ones who didn't make it."

Laura closed her eyes, shook her head slightly. "I was created in a lab. From Wolverine's cells. A machine that turns life into money." She paused. "But then I got out, and I learned that not all humans were like that. For every bad one, there's a hundred good ones. It's just that you tend to remember the bad ones more."

"I'm sorry." He reached out and touched her hand. "Look, neither of _us_ are _bad_ , okay? We…we both have our reasons. I just know that I like you a lot, and that's separate from all the other things in my life." He paused. "I can't _not_ like you."

She sighed.

"Let's just hang out. Talk." He got to his knees on the bed, apparently not self-conscious that he was still naked, and took her hands. "I'll make you breakfast. Anything you want. Come on."

Laura's forehead wrinkled. "And what about when we have to fight each other next?"

He shrugged. "We'll deal with it as it comes." He paused, grinned, careful of his split lip. "But maybe I won't kick your ass quite so hard."

She gazed at him. Every shred of common sense in her head was screaming at her to just tell him to go fuck himself, but there was something so hopeful about his expression, his voice, that she could feel her resolve wavering. And, although it killed her to admit it, he looked cute with the rings around his eyes. Like a raccoon. "Pancakes."

He squeezed her hands. "I'll even put blueberries in them."

* * *

Laura leaned her elbows on the island counter, watching as he cooked. He had pulled on a t-shirt and sweats. Seeing her opponent in his everyday clothes was strange enough, but here he was in his home stuff, preparing a meal for her. He used his powers a lot, getting things from the fridge, the cupboards, even flipping the pancakes on the frying pan. It smelled good. She wondered how badly she was letting her teammates down by agreeing to eat said pancakes.

Then again, the man who had inspired the founding of her team would probably encourage them to be friends. Professor Xavier. He had been friends with Magneto himself at one point. Too bad he was dead now. He could probably fix things. Hell, things probably wouldn't have gotten this bad if he had still been alive.

Hellion set a plate of steaming pancakes down in front of her. They did need have blueberries. In the shape of a smiley face. "That's my way of saying sorry for the wall-thing." Pause. "And, uh, sending you up through like ten floors."

Laura gave him a flat look but picked up her fork.

He summoned his own plate over, and they began to eat.

She hated to admit it, but the pancakes tasted amazing. She closed her eyes, wondering if it was the betrayal that made them so. "Good."

"You sound surprised."

"I guess." She paused. "Didn't really peg you down as having domestic skills."

He raised his eyebrows. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Like?"

"My name."

Laura paused. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know it. Then again, what would it really change? She knew all the names of the people who had hurt her at the lab. Xander Rice. Martin Sutter. Adam Harkins. Would it have made any difference if they had used aliases instead? Would a corpse flower by any other name smell as rotten? "Fine. I'll bite that too. What is it?"

"Julian."

She wrinkled her nose. "Really?"

He grinned again. "Thanks."

"I wasn't—sorry, I just didn't think that was a guy's name."

"Now you know." He paused. "And you're Laura."

She nodded slowly.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Never been called that." She paused. "Then again, I usually don't talk much with my one-nighters."

"Lot of stupid guys out there." He leaned forward slightly. "I'm not one of them."

She raised her eyebrow again. "That's not for you to decide, is it?"

He shrugged. "Probably not, but if I don't stand up for myself, who will?"

"Right."

"What kind of movies you like?"

Laura paused, stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Trying to get to know you better." He paused. "Nothing better than 80's action for me. Something so comforting about the idea of a roundhouse kick saving the day."

She felt her mouth quiver in amusement, then shook her head to clear it. She was done eating, anyway. "I, uh, I should go now." She paused. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Sure." He looked down, his eyebrows drawing together. "See you around."

"Yeah." Her eyebrows drew together. "I just…I can't do this. I can't hear you say things like that, and then I'm putting my claws through your face tomorrow."

"Fine." He took her plate. "Like I said, you're free to go." His voice was calm, but she could tell he wasn't happy.

"Okay." She headed for the door. Then she turned around and moved toward him, frowning. "It's not you."

"Right."

"Really."

"It is, but sure."

"No it's not! I _said_ —"

"I get it." He shrugged. "You don't like me."

"That's not it!" She glared at him, then grabbed him by the collar and crushed her lips against his.

For a moment he hesitated. Then he wrapped his arms around her, burying one hand in her hair, running the other along her back. She hadn't intended for it to be a long kiss, just to impart that she _did_ kind of like him as a person. But that was quickly changing. A few moments passed, then he was backing her into his bedroom again, his hands working their way under her shirt.

* * *

"No, no, I did _not_ just do this terrible thing again!" Laura covered her face with her hands, turning away from him. "Twice in one day! The hell is wrong with me?!"

He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck. "Nothing." His voice was hoarse. "Absolutely nothing. You're so perfect." Another kiss. He was still breathing hard.

Laura closed her eyes. She was about to argue, but his arms around her waist were comfortable, as was his body pressed against her back, his heart beating steadily against her shoulders, beginning to slow down. She hadn't felt this relaxed since…since…

Her eyes snapped open, sometime later. The room was buzzing. He shifted behind her, reached out with one hand, and a phone flew into his palm with a _clank!_

"You're not going to take that with me still—"

"Hello?" he said.

She could hear the other person. Unuscione. "Hellion, where the fuck are you? We're raiding the Baxter Building tonight, remember?"

Julian tensed. "Oh, shit."

" _Seriously?_ " Unuscione sounded frustrated. "Ugh. If you weren't so effective against claw-bitch…" she sighed. "Just get here. ASAP. Understood?!"

"Roger." He hung up.

Laura was about to ask him about the nickname, but then she realized he must not realize she had enhanced hearing. She wasn't sure how she felt about spying on him, yet she remained silent.

He kissed her shoulder. "I've gotta jet." He paused. "Unless you want to come. Try running with us for a bit? Nothing…nothing about the kid tonight."

"No thanks."

"Okay." He hesitated. "Will I see you again?"

"Probably when we're trying to hit each other with all we've got, yeah."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Laura shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. No promises."

"I think I will." He kissed her softly on the mouth, closing his eyes. Her eyebrows drew together. Before she could push him away, he was sliding out of the bed, heading toward the bathroom, probably thinking about whatever his team had planned.

Laura gathered her things, dressed quickly and slipped out of his apartment, also thinking. Whatever they were doing had to be about "the kid," regardless of what he had said. And, even though she hadn't planned any of this this, or been thinking about strategy when she kissed him again, she now had an advantage. But did she want to play her hand so early? Or wait, until it really counted, until it was something directly involving the baby? The latter. Definitely the latter. She headed for the elevator, biting her lip slightly. She felt guilty, both for betraying her teammates, and a little tiny bit for betraying Julian. Still, it was his own fault if he was going to be careless about intel and discuss it right in front of her. _She_ certainly wouldn't take a phone call with him nearby.

* * *

"Damn, there's been a break-in at the Baxter Building!" Nori was gaping at the tv set. "They don't know who it was yet…but that place is _really_ high security."

"Of course they know who it is." Sooraya folded her arms, her eyes narrowing. "The Acolytes."

"Wonder what they stole." Josh.

"Nothing good." Nori paused. "Richards has been doing a lot of work on energy transfer lately. Could be they have plans to transfer the child's powers to someone more reliable."

"Yeah." Josh glanced at Laura. "What you think?"

She shrugged, trying to look neutral. "Your guess is as good as mine." Inside, she was panicking. Had she done something terrible, by not telling her teammates? Was _this_ what she should have played her hand for? She got up and headed for the door.

"Laura?" Sooraya turned her head to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just getting something to eat."

In the kitchen, she leaned on the counter, folding her arms and biting her lip. She closed her eyes. _Should I tell Nori?_

She hesitated. Nori was determined. Bloodthirsty, even. Maybe even hot headed. She shook her head. No, not yet. Soon. She'd spend a bit more time with him first. Work on this bond they were forming, make him believe she was invested, that he could tell her things. Gain his trust. Should she head to the bar now, see if he was there?

She considered this for a moment, then shook her head again. _Can't act differently. Same behavior._ He might become suspicious if she suddenly seemed eager to see him. He was stupid, but not a complete . After whatever job Nori sent her out on.

Finally, she nodded to herself.


End file.
